vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Whitmore House
Whitmore House is a house located near Whitmore College. The house is filled with vampire weapons and underground cells. There is also a laboratory. History Dr. Whitmore captured Damon back in 1953. In the cells he met another vampire named Enzo, who has been imprisoned for ten years. Damon managed to escape in 1958, but he left Enzo to die in the fire. The house was owned by Aaron's parents. After their death, Aaron inherited it. Wes conducted secret experiments on vampires, funded by the Whitmore Family Trust. Inner locations |-|Whitmore House= In I Know What You Did Last Summer, Elena and Caroline attended the party, but they could not enter the house. Later Megan was thrown out the window. In Monster's Ball, Historical Ball was held here. In Handle with Care, there was a party. Katherine, while pretending to be Elena, came here. Diane Freeman saw that she can enter without being invited and concluded that Wes was wrong when he said that she was a vampire. Meanwhile, Katherine ate some food and met Aaron Whitmore, and then her tooth fell out and she left the party in a hurry. In The Cell, doctor Maxfield brought Damon to the cells to experiment with him, just like Dr. Whitmore did back in 1953. Aaron and Elena came here to look for doctor Maxfield, but he managed to trap her as well. Appearances (Note: House appearances only. Please see laboratory or the cells for their appearances.) ;Season 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Handle with Care'' *''The Cell'' *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' Gallery 04.TVD501B_0055b.jpg 5x05-02.jpg Delena505-11.jpg TVD_0831.jpg Whitmore1957.png|Party in 1957 Whitmore1957-1.png whitmorehouseinside.png |-|The Laboratory= Dr Whitmore and Wes Maxfield conducted experiments on vampires in the 1950s and 2010s respectively. In For Whom the Bell Tolls, Wes injected Jess with a lethal dose and killed him in order to make a vampire since Jesse had vampire blood in his system. In Monster's Ball, Wes did experiments on Jesse. In Handle with Care, Katherine and Caroline came here to teach Wes a lesson. They've tied him and drained him his blood of vervain so that they'll be able to compell him to forget that Caroline and Elena are vampires. Katherine later asked doctor Maxfield to save her life. In Death and the Maiden, Wes told Katherine that she only has a few months to live. In Dead Man on Campus, Jesse attacked doctor Maxfield. Later, Damon discovered that Wes is a part of the same society that imprisoned him in 1953. Maxfield managed to capture and put him in his old cell. In The Cell, Wes Maxfield managed to capture Elena Gilbert as well. Sybil tortured Enzo in his subconscious in Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell. Appearances ;Season 5 *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' *''Dead Man on Campus'' *''The Cell'' *''Gone Girl'' ;Season 8 *''Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell'' Gallery Lab1.png Lab2.png Lab3.png Lab4.png Lab5.png Lab6.png Lab7.png lab.png Lab1953.png 806-021~Enzo-Sybil.png 806-052~Enzo-Sybil.png |-|The Cells= The cells are located in the basement. Dr Whitmore and Wes Maxfield conducted experiments on vampires in the 1950s and 2010s respectively. Damon managed to escape in 1958, but he left Enzo to die in the fire. Damon managed to escape again in 2010s by putting a bullet in the lock. ;Appearances *''The Cell'' *''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' *''Man on Fire'' (flashback) Gallery Cell01.png Cell02.png Cell03.png Cell04.png Cell05.png Cell06.png See also Category:Locations Category:Locations outside of Mystic Falls Category:Residential Location Category:Hospitals